The Blue X!
by xDemonChickx
Summary: Zylphia Mirana goes to Seiyo middle school where she meets Kukai and when she finds an egg in her bed, she meets the guardian buy wait, whats with the blue X, where did it come from? How to get it off! "I wanna meet my Chara Already!" OC -HAITUS UNTIL SOME OTHER STORIES ARE COMPLETE-
1. Chapter 1

**Aloha~ For those of you who have read my other stories I KNOW I don't have any finished ones I just have a bunch of writers block and I only have like 5 hourse a day to write and a little bit durin the weekend, but I'll try and post everyday for this chapter! I hope you all like it!**

**Summary: Zylphia Marana goes to Seiyo middle school where she meets Kukai and when she finds an egg in her bed, she meets the gaurdian buy wait, whats with the blue X, where did it come from? How to get it off! "I wanna meet my Chara Already!" OC**

**Rid of the X!**

**Chapter 1: Shugo Charas?**

A girl about fifteen sat in her green-themed room, her long brown hair cascading down her back and partly laying on the bed, she lied back, reading her manga 'Inuyasha' with her green eyes reading over each black and white page with interest.

Her pale hand turned the page as she began reading the next two pages, she heard a voice and saved her spot in her book and ran out of her room "YEAH MOM?" she yelled, a woman about thirty stepped onto the stairs.

She had short brown hair and bright brown eyes full of knowledge, she had pale skin like her daughter. "It's almost time for lunch. Go wash your hands." she replied to her hyper daughter and went back to the kitchen, the girl nodded and did a mock salute "Yes, Ma'am Zylphia Mirana(Mare-A-Ney) is on the case!" and ran off to go wash her hands.

Zylphia washed her hands with lavander soap, and dried them off(Her hands) then went downstairs and walked into the kitchen "Need any help Dr. Lillian?" she asked jokingly and Lillian huffed "Thats Mother to you. And yes I do, can you mash the patatoes please?" she said as she worked on three things at once.

Zylphia nodded and grabbed what she called the impaling tool and began mashing the patatoes or as she would say impaling the delicous little fat, awkwardly shapen brown blotchy peoples.

Zylphia giggled and pound them all in with the 'impaling tool' as Lillian rolls her eyes at her daughter and finishes up dinner, slowly taking the patatoes away from her daughter deeming her much too insane to be mashing patatoes.

After Zylphia sat at the table and Lillian put all the food on it and she glared at her daughter, Zylphia ignored her and rocked back and forth on her chair which clattered to the ground after she bent back to far and she began rocking on the floor and her mother stared at her.

Lillian looked taken aback then yelled at her daughter "HOW ON EARTH CAN YOU MANAGE TO ROCK ON THE FLOOR IN A WOODEN CHAIR!" she yelled causing Zylphia's lil sis and Lillians second daughter Eveylen to rub her eyes and walk out of her room.

She had short blonde hair that went a liitle past her chin in bouncy curls and sparkly green eyes like Zylphia, though she had slightly tanned skin like their dad who they don't talk about anymore. Well around their mom anyways.

Eveylen looked at Zylphia then at her mother "Why'd you yell mommy?" she wondered and Zylphia hugged her from behind smiling "Oh she was calling you to the table~ Oh and I'm sitting next to you Eve!" she cheered.

Next thing you know her big brother Xiavier walked down the hallway with his black hair, brown eyes, tan skin, and pearly white grin wearing his black skulls T-shirt, loose jeans and chain necklace, thinking he's so cool.

Xiavier grinned at Zylphia "Phia, you just want to get away from Mom's wrath." he said smugly then sat next to his mother, and Zyphia growled "I do not!" she yelled and plopped down next to Eveylen who was scooping mashed patatoes in her tiny mouth.

Lillian sighed and smiled at her children, glaring at Zylphia then smiling again. Zylphia laughed nervously before shoveling food into her mouth and Xaivier just raized his eyebrows at her before eating himself.

_**(Magic Unicorn flies in and makes a rainbow acroos everything and time passes magially)**_

Zylphia let out a long sigh as she washed the dishes and put them in the dishwasher and started it, then walked around quietly seeing as everyone had long since gone to sleep, though she wasn't sure what her brother was doing since his light was on and his door locked.

(BUT, he wasn't doing _that_, I could sware to you a billion times on my adorable little sister!(Who saves me from my mothers wrath which is why i like her) Zylphia closed her door silently and flicked on her bedside light and began reading her manga again.

She began to feel drowsy and slipped into uncoinsousness, falling face-first into her manga. After a couple hours she woke up and closed her manga and checked the clock '4:43am' and let out a long sigh.

She got out of bed and hopped in the shower, making sure to use all the hot water and washing her gay unicorn Henry the third, the first two had died, she made graves for them and placed their most cherished items in the graves and buried them.

The Items were her brothers ipod with every single one of his favorite songs on it and his favorite pair of sneakers , she was pround her unicorns had such great taste in her siblings stuff, which is why she got a third gay unicorn.

She got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself and made her way to her room, she had the only room upstairs the other two rooms were empty, completely empty not a single thing inside of them.

Zylphia walked into her room and got dressed in her uniform, even though she still had a couple hourse, she brushed out her hair and put on her locket, it was kinda in a way shaped like an egg, which she wondered about sometimes.

She walked over to her bed and fell onto it, she turned onto her side and squeaked, seeing a black egg with red and blue stripes, between the stripes were paws, they looked to be lavander colored.

Zylphia lifted up her egg and grinned in victory as she yelled "MOTHER I HAVE DISCOVERED A NEW STAGE OF PUBERTY!" then patted the egg "Ima name you Makalo since you suprisa me'" she spoke with a fake italian accent kissing her fingers saying "Youra gonna be'a perfect.".

Lillian burst into her room, her hair a mess, growling in her night gown. "Do not yell in the middle of the night Zylphia, Your going to wake up the neighbors AGAIN!" she yelled and stomped away, downstairs, down the hall, and into her room, slamming the door.

Zylphia laughed as her mom slammed her door and said in a low voice "Jeesh, PMSing much?" and lied back down, cradling the egg "Henry come say hi!" she called. Zylphia looked out the window just as the sky began brightening up and grinned.

She grabbed her bag, made a make-shift bed with some of her pillows and blankets for the egg in the corner of her closet and kissed at before waving at it and running out of her room, she took out a key and locked her door.

Zylphia ran downstairs, bumping into her brother Xiavier and bowing slightly "Sorry Xaivier!" she apologized, grabbed an apple and ran out of the house. Xiavier sighed, having gotten used to the daily routine, he didn't even bother to yell at her anymore.

_**(Insert Gay Invisble Unicorn singing on a rainbow, time passing)**_

Zylphia walked to lunch with a laugh as her friend Yumi talked and talked and talked about her boyfriend. As they got to the doors, Zylphia pushed both open for a dramatic entrance "YOUR QUEEN IS HERE MY TINY LITTLE FOLLOWERS OF SATAN!" she yelled.

Everyone in the room glared at her "WERE NOT SATANISTS LIKE SOME DEVILS WANT US TO BE!" they all screamed back at her, refering to her as the devil. She giggled and spread her arms wide "I know you all love me~" she sang and danced around.

Food was thrown at her, Zylphia and Yumi caught some while dodging the other flying projectiles and they both jumped away and sat at their table as the only other two people in the world who could put up with her besides Yumi and were almost as insane as herself sat.

They both smiled, Kirina and Sorano were their names, them and Yumi were the only ones who put up with Zylphia besides her family, they all smiled and everyone pushed what they had in the middle of the table.

Zylphia marked off everything "Two burgers, five buritos, 4 choclate milks, a straberry milk, several bags of chips, and 1 smoothie, as well as Kirina and Sorano, your bought lunches. Everyone dig in~!" she chirped and everyone grabbed something.

A teacher came over and sighed, fixing his glasses "You all know what you got, I'll see you all tomorrow for all day detention." he said and walked away, they all smiled and sang "YES OH GREAT AND AWESOME SECOND DADDY~" in complete unison.

They all called him their second dad since they knew him so well, he knew them so well, they saw each other every single day and they got along like daughters and father, they all thought they would have driven him insane three years ago when they first got to middle school.

Zylphia and her friends threw away all the extra stuff and trash and began racing each other around the cafeteria, teachers ignoring their normal, reckless, and insane behavior. Zylphia tripped and slammed into a table, she got up and groaned rubbing her head.

"Are you Okay?" came a dudes voice, she looked behind her to see a dude with an auburn like hair color, light lime green eyes and tan skin, his ears were peirced and he was smirking. Zylphia smiled "Yup, I'm good-" she held out a hand "i'm Zylphia Mirana, nice to meet you."

The guys shook her hand, his smirk turning into a grin "Kukia Soma, nice to meet you too Zylphia." he said as a little dude with green hair, a yellow T-shirt, white sport shorts and white sneakers along with a white headband with a star on it in his hair, Zylphia gasped.

Zylphia grabbed the floating dude and rubbed him against her cheek "Your just soo cute~ And your real! OMG." she squealed and Kukia rubbed the back of his head, grinning still, 'he's was kinda cute,' she thought, 'though he's probably waaaayy younger than me...'.

Kukai struggled to get his chara out of her grasp, and when she finally let go he smiled at her "So you can see Chara's huh?" he asked, she tilted her head "Shugo Whata?" he laughed "Shugo Chara, their your dreams." he said. Zylphia stared at him, dumb-founded.

Kukia laughed again, "In every kids heart lies an egg, the eggs your dream, what you could be, what you would be, what you can be, all that." he explained, Zylphia nodded, trying to understand and she had a breakthrough.

"THEY COME FROM AN EGG! I HAVE ONE! ITS ALL PRETTY AND I THOUGHT IT A NEW STAGE OF PUBERTY!" she yelled, ignoring the curious glances of the cafeteria as her friends came up behind her and tackled her "No making scenes without us!" they scolded, she giggled.

Zylphia waved goodbye to Kukai as her friends dragged her away, he gave her a grin and a thumbs up before she disappeared out the door. She was dragged outside to her waiting mother who was always there to pick up the girls on wensdays when they didn't wish to stay.

It didn't bother Lillian so much as it should have that her daughters and her friends had made her drive them to her house during school because they didn't want to stay as they got curious, weird, creepy, pedophilish, and ect. looks from different kids in school..

**Okay, End of Chapter 1 I hope you liked it, please review, constructive critism is allowed, and if you want I could add your OC into my story~ I tuv you all~ First to Review every chapter gets a virtual lolipop and Zylphia family pack plushies~**

**Questions:**

**1) Should I pair her with Kukai or someone else? this Question will show up a lot, just so you know~**

**2) Would you like a invisible gay unicorn or IGU?**

**3) What should Zylphia do when she sees the X on her egg?**

** a) Run around screaming she thinks the egg went through puberty.**

** b) Call Kukai, complain, tell him, hang up.**

** c) Yell at her brother for contaminating it with his life.**

** d)Tell me what **_**you**_** think She should do~**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm a failure, I know, I unsuccessfully updated yesterday and the day before, Forgive me. I will now update twice tonight(If I can :P) Please understand, I'm sick a lot and I get A LOT of makeup wrok for school, so I have a lot to do everyday and hpefully I passed, reports cards this friday :) Anyway to the story~**

**The Blue X!**

**Chapter 2: A Blue X?**

**Previously on Dor-Error-Dora the Explorer has been canceled due to someone murdering her..- Previously on The Blue X!: **_"THEY COME FROM AN EGG! I HAVE ONE! ITS ALL PRETTY AND I THOUGHT IT A NEW STAGE OF PUBERTY!" she yelled, ignoring the curious glances of the cafeteria as her friends came up behind her and tackled her "No making scenes without us!" they scolded, she giggled._

_Zylphia waved goodbye to Kukai as her friends dragged her away, he gave her a grin and a thumbs up before she disappeared out the door. She was dragged outside to her waiting mother who was always there to pick up the girls on wensdays when they didn't wish to stay._

_It didn't bother Lillian so much as it should have that her daughters and her friends had made her drive them to her house during school because they didn't want to stay as they got curious, weird, creepy, pedophilish, and ect. looks from different kids in school.._

Zylphia was with her friends in her room, her room was normal, except for the fact it had multiple pictures of really hot guys and fat chicks scattered across the floor along with scissors and glue.

Zylphia sat on her bed as she cut out the guys heads and glued them on the fat girls body, he friends sat on the floor doing the same thing, they were going to scatter the pictures all over her brothers room.

All of them were grinning at the very thought of it, suddenly Zylphia fell of the bed and Kirina looked at her "Z, sweetie, did you do that on purpose?" she asked, Zylphia grinned and Sorano and Yumi rolled their eyes at her.

Zylphia snuck up behind Yumi and wrapped her hands around her neck and blew on her ear, pretending to flirt with her "Hey Yumiii." she whispered in her ear, Sorano and Kirina raised their eyebrows at her.

Yumi porposfully fell back on Zylphia "Trust fall." she said, Zylphia groaned and tried to get out from under her "How can you see through my flirting?" she asked them all, Sorano sighed "Honey, we know because your insane and you like guys." she said.

Zylphia blinked "Oh yeah.." she said slowly, she jumped up and made her way back to her bed and gathered all her pictures "Anyway, I'm done." she said and placed all the finished pictures of fat women in bikinis with hot guys' heads.

She then layed down on the floor and pretended to swim "I'm swimming~" she sung, her friends rolled their eyes, Lillian, Zylphia's mother came in and stared at her daughter, then the pictures, then slowly closed the door.

After all the pictures were finished they spread them about Xaiviers room then they ran back upstairs to Zylphia's room and waited for her brother to get home, as they were running upstairs they passed, Lillian and Zylphia ran past her mom and into a wall.

Lillian stared at her daughter for a moment then continued to walk away, she pulled out her phone and Zylphia could hear a mumbled "Dr. Winston, I need to schedule some more sessions for Zylphia.." she heard her mother say.

Kirina sighed at what Lillian said and patted Zylphia's head "One of these days, your mother's going to send you to an Asylum." she said and Yumi and Sorano laughed at their friends and they all dragged Zylphia back to her room.

**(Candy Mountain~ Implodes~Tick Tock Tick Tock)**

Zylphia waved goodbye to her friends and they all three heard a yell "What the fck! Zylphia!" and laughed before Zylphia darted off to her room to get away from her brother and she locked her door.

She went in her closet and gently picked up her egg, petting it "You really were a suprise my little Makalo, but, I'm really happy I got you." she whispered to it and hugged it "My heart's dream, I can't wait to meet you." she said.

Zylphia heard a knock suddenly and hid her egg underneath her pillow, and looked up and saw someone out her window, she opened it up and was tackled "Eep!" she looked up and stared.

On top of her was a guy with _cat ears and a tail, _he had midnight blue hair and he was tall, he was wearing some type of uniform which looked_ really _good on him. "Ikuto wait up-nya!" came a small voice.

Zylphia looked to her right as she was being pinned down and outside her window and currently flying into her room was a little chara with cat ears and tail, like the guys, who she assumed was Ikuto.

But he had paws too so she couldn't help but say "Awww, he's soo cute!" Zylphia squeaked, trying to get out from under Ikuto to glomp the small kitty character, Ikuto looked at Zylphia "Where's your egg?" he asked.

Zylphia laughed before she said her joke "Uh, inside of me, dur. You should know if you were in biology dude, or was it science.." she said, suddenly wondering what classes were what while Yoru sent her an odd look.

Zylphia looked up at Ikuto and grinned "Before you ask, yes. I do go to therapy, I'm currently on my nineteenth therapist. His name is Dr. Winston. And could you get off of me, unless of course you would like to be pummeled by my over-protective-little sister." she said.

Ikuto got off of her but kept hold of her wrist, and then tilted his head like a confused cat "Why nineteenth?" he asked, like he hadn't just barged in through her window and pinned her down, looking for her 'egg' which he was talking about her shugo chara egg.

Zylphia just grinned wider "I kept biting them." "Why?" "They tryed to take away my super powers." she replied, Ikuto raised his eyebrows, Yoru was in a look of complete confusion wondering what was going on.

Ikuto stared at her "Super powers, really?" "Yup-" Zylphia looked next to her and let out a sigh "No M, L is not mean, she just doesn't like people, and yes T does like you but Tony is a girl name so I asked Y to not let you and him get together-" Ikuto continued to stare at her.

"-Yuki is not wierd! Leave her alone Owen! Tell Mary that F likes T! Felicity! We knooow you loooove him so stop denying it!." she continued talking to air when Ikuto cleared his throat, she stopped and looked at him "What?" she asked.

Ikuto just stared at her, she then got it and said "Ohh, I'm just talking to my friends." she explained like it was normal to have so many imaginary friends. Ikuto sighed, pulled her up and pinned her against the wall "This is annoying, where's you egg. And I'm quite sure you know what I mean." he said.

Zylphia nodded "Yup, I do, but I don't see why you want it, It's just a chara, and you have one too!" she pointed out happily, Ikuto tightened his grip "You should really just go to an Asylum." he seethed "This is ridiculous, and I don't want it, Easter does." he said.

Zylphia looked at him quiestionably "Boss. Wanting. My. Egg. Why? You know it doesn't matter, you hurt my wrist! Get out! Get your stupid egg some other time!" she said and pushed him out her window, throwing Yoru out as well.

She wiped her hands on her sweats and sat down on her bed, after shutting and locking her door and pulling her curtains over the windows, she pulled her egg out from under her pillow and smiled "Your gonna bring me a lot of trouble aren't you?" she asked the egg.

The egg shaked a little and she grinned and snuggled it "I'll take that as a yes! But hey! If everyone that I meet because of you are as hot as that Ikuto, or as cute as Kukai It's totally worth it!" she exclaimed to the egg and lied down, falling asleep.

**(Robot: Initiating Passing of Time)**

Zylphia woke up to her egg and smiled but then she saw a giant blue X on it and screamed "Ah! What the hell!" she ran to her phone and called Kukai(It's been about a week since meeting him so she has his number now) "Hello?" came a Kukai.

"Kukai!" Zylphia yelled into the phone, "What?" he replied, "There's a blue X on my egg, is that normal? DID IT GO THROUGH PUBERTY!" she questioned loudly, earning a stare from someone on the street.

Kukai thought for a moment on the other side of the phone then grinned "Calm down, I'm going to bring you to meet the gaurdians, they might know something, I'll call you later." he hung up.

Zulphia continued to freak "HE doesn't know!" she cried, she ran out of her room and downstairs then pushed her brothers door open and her grogily looked at her "What?" he asked grogily.

Zylphia pulled out a butter sock(Note: A sock filled with butter, very painful) and her brother was suddenly wide awake and fell backwards on his bed "What did I do?" he asked, visibly frightened by his little sister.

She stormed up to Xaivier and began hitting him, or for better word, pounding, or impaling him with the butter sock screaming "YOU LITTLE BASTARD! YOU INFECTED IT! YOUR VERY ESSENCE! YOUR VERY LIFE INFECTED MY BABY! MY MAKALO! MY HEARTS EGG! YOU RUINED HER WITH YOUR VERY BIRTH YOU LITTLE BASTARD! I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE SENT YOU TO BARNEY SO YOU COULD SLOWLY DIE FROM THE CLEAN UP SONG!" this went on for about an hour.

Zylphia finally stopped as she screamed "ITS YOUR FAULT FOR THE BLUE X!" when a hand grabbed her own and took the sock away from her and someone whispered in her ear "Calm down, you don't need to be so angry." she spun around an pushed Ikuto into a wall "PERVERT!" She yelled.

**Well there was chappie 2 I hope you like it please review! I hope I kept Ikuto, somewhat it character! **

**Questions: **

**1) What do you think caused the blue X? **

**2) WOuld you call Ikuto a pervert too? **

**3) Do you think Zylphia should be in a asylum? **

**4) Would you like your OC to be in my story?  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Howdy, Everyone, I'm sorry once again that I havn't been posting everyday, I'm a failure...:( And 0-MagicMelody-0 I welcome your OC :) Anyway, I will be updating at least twice tonight, maybe three times, it depends though so, please enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: Henry's been bothering me with this and theatening to call a lawyer so I will now say a disclaimer, I do not own Shugo Chara or its characters, I also do not Own Odd and her characters, I only own the Blue X idea, the plot and my OC's and her insaness. XD**

**The Blue X!**

**Chapter 3: Feeling Blue Odd?**

_**Previously, on The Blue X!: **__She stormed up to Xaivier and began hitting him, or for better word, pounding, or impaling him with the butter sock screaming "YOU LITTLE BASTARD! YOU INFECTED IT! YOUR VERY ESSENCE! YOUR VERY LIFE INFECTED MY BABY! MY MAKALO! MY HEARTS EGG! YOU RUINED HER WITH YOUR VERY BIRTH YOU LITTLE BASTARD! I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE SENT YOU TO BARNEY SO YOU COULD SLOWLY DIE FROM THE CLEAN UP SONG!" this went on for about an hour._

_Zylphia finally stopped as she screamed "ITS YOUR FAULT FOR THE BLUE X!" when a hand grabbed her own and took the sock away from her and someone whispered in her ear "Calm down, you don't need to be so angry." she spun around an pushed Ikuto into a wall "PERVERT!" She yelled._

Zylphia sighed, holding her egg, poking the blue X that sat on it and didn't come off, then the now ever present pedophile jumped into her window and she groaned "Go away Ikuto, no one likes you!" she cried, throwing a pillow at him.

Ikuto smirked and caught it an snuck behind Zylphia and whispered in her ear "No one except you." and she shrieked and fell backward on him "Dammit Ikuto go away your a pervert and you just want my egg!" I yelled, hiding my egg.

Suddenly my egg flew up and I gasped as it burst open revealing a chara, she had wavy brown hair that went past her daity little chara feet and she had two blue X pins in her hair and had dangling earings that were silver and ended in blue X's.

She wore a dark blue dress that had a belt made of black X's and had blue X sleeves, she wore blue heels with little X's all over them and she had pale skin, and blue eyes, as Zylphia analyzed her hatching she flew off and she stared after her before jumping up.

"Wait my Makalo!" Zylphia cried and spun on her heel and jumped on Ikuto and began pulling him out of the room, Yoru flying after him "Come on! We need to get my egg! Why is she hatched? Do you know? I wanna know! My egg!" she said in a rush.

Ikuto pulled her to a stop and transformed with Yoru "Black Lynx!" and picked her up and they went after her egg/chara she name Makalo since she was a big suprise to her, they stopped when they heard two tiny squeals of "Stop! Please O-chan!".

They ran over to see a girl she looked about twelve, she had white hair and bluish, greyish eyes, but her eyes they were..lifeless. She was wearing a black base-ball cap with a safty pin that has a green pipecleaner on it attatched a grey hoody, light grey jeans and black sneakers.

A little ways over were two chara's one had pink hair and eyes, she wore a long yellow dress and pink pants, with white sneakers and she wore a yellow headband with a yellow star on it, she was absolutely adorable, or as Zylphia would say "I could just eat her limb by limb!".

The other one had a light green hat with little dark green traingles on it, she had really long, straight green hair and sparkling green eyes, she wore a black long-sleeved sweat-shirt, blue jeans and brown boots, she was holding a sketchbook and she had a black backpack on.

Zylphia stared at what the girl had in her hand, pressed against her arm and cutting, she was holding a knife and cutting herself and she kept whispering "Immpossible, no happiness, its impossible, only sadness." and she had a revalation and pulled on Ikutos black top that he wore for his 'Black Lynx' chara transformation.

"It made her depressed Ikuto! Is that what it does, the blue X?" Zylphia asked then she heard a whispering in her head _"The first stage of the blue X." _Zylphia ran over to the little chara's "Hey! Is that O-chan?" she asked, they nodded.

Zylphia thought about school for a moment, recongnizing her and pointed at the girl again "Odd? the one who sits in the corner and makes about as much sound as a kitten on a cloud?" she asked, the chara's once again, nodded.

Ikuto looked the girl over then he saw, above the girls, Odd's head, who Zylphia just named Oval because of the shapes on her chara's, above the girl's head floated a little bblue chara, Zylphia's.

Zylphia's hand landed on a small blue star that sat on her neck as it began glowing faintly, she remembered having the neckalace since it was small, but lately she hadn't been able to take it off.

Zylphia looked at Ikuto, "Ikuto, do you think you can throw me in the air?" she asked, he just looked at her "What do you expect to fly?" he asked, and Zylphia grinned "Not really, I just have a crazy Idea that's so crazy it just might work." she said and he sighed.

Ikuto picked Zylphia up and Zylphia took a breath and said "You know Ikuto, it's easy to fly, just aim for the ground and miss." and he chuckled lightly before throwing her up and Zylphia clutched her star necklace and aimed it at Oval "Deppression is never a good thing, so just learn to smile, the pain will go away, trust me." she said sweetly.

Oval looked at her with a puzzled glance and Zylphia's Makalo stared at her, Zylphia made a star in the air with her hand then held up her necklace as she floated in the air, and Ikuto looked at her in amazement, this was new.

Zylphia took a deep breath and shouted "Bright Star! Broken Heart: SMILE!" a blue light engulfed her and she closed her eyes as stars surrounded Oval and the knife disappeared, the cuts on her arm fading and Makalo flew off.

As the light sub-sided, she began falling and she screamed "AH!" and she was caught by someone and looked to see Kukai and she blushed "Ah, Hi Kukai.." she murmered, her grinned "Hey Z." he said as they landed and he put her down, Ikuto nowhere to be seen.

Next thing you know all of the gaurdians poured out of the trees, a pink haired one in a pink cheerleading outfit with two chara's floating nect to her, one had blonde hair and she wore a maid-type outfit, and the other had short blue hair and wore a painters cap and the cutest little blue outfit.

There was a bunch of blondes and I don't feel like discribing them all, Amu walked up to Zylphia "That was so cool! How did you do that? What was that chara?" she asked in a rush and Zylphia twitched as she was quickly forced into a long explanation.

After the explanation Oval and her chara's walked over and she was smirking lightly and she bowed slightly to Zylphia "Thank you." she said in a quiet voice, Zylphia grinned and reached in her pocket and held out a number, Oval looked at her curiously and Zylphia laughed "So you can call me sometime, you see really cool." she said and Oval nodded, and walked off, her chara's saying bye.

**Okay all done! I'll update again tomorrow, I tuve you all pwease review!**

**Questions:**

**1) What do you think of the purifying thing? Not too crappy right?**

**2) Do you think I should add more guys she gets a crush on, it will be a lot more fun, making her choose :)**

**3) Once again, anybody else want me to put their OC in my story?**

**4) What do you think of 'Oval' and her chara's so far?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everybody! Updating and I know, once again, I broke my promise, you are allowed to lock me in a cage without food or water to write if you would like. PLease just pm if you want me to update faster, thats all thankies!** **Zylphia: Thankies!** **Disclaimer: I do not own shugo chara, I own Zylphia, her friends, and her chara and her future chara's as well, I do not own Odd/O/Oval either, she's someone else's OC** **The Blue X!** _**Chapter 4: Summer = New Chara?**_

Zylphia grinned as the end of the school year bell rung or as she called it 'FREEDOM RINGS!' so just as the bells rung she screamed at the top of her lungs "FREEDOM RINGS!" then dashed out of the classroom and ran into her friends.

She smiled at them "Hello~ my fellow Barney Murderers." she sungs, extremely off key, her friends smiled back at her and tackled her "NEXT FRIDAY! LFRFPP!" they all yelled then after about half an hour of yelling in-coherant things at her friends, Zylphia said bye to them and began her long trek home.

Zylphia couldn't wait for he LFRFPP which they had all had going since they all met, it meant 'Let Freedom Ring Forever Party Party!' and they held it every year after the school year ended, at Zylphia's grand estate, ah hem, I mean her house-, in the suburbs.

Zylphia walked into the house and smiled at her mom 'Hi mom!" she greeted cheerily than ran over to the wall and tried to climb it "Must- Get- Bug." she groaned. Lillian sighed and walked away muttering "She's broken.." and Zylphia twitched and laughed nervously.

Zylphia then went upstairs to her room to make sure everything for the LFRFPP was ready; she cleaned up her room; which took forever. Though actually it took two hours because Zylphia complained the whole time even though nobody else was in the room.

Her mother occasionally heard Zylphia saying things like "You know Zylphia; Worry is like a rocking chair, it gives you something to do but it doesn't get you anywhere…Wait, I don't like rocking chairs."

Anyway; after Zylphia finished her room she wrote a grocery list for the Party before she got a strange feeling rush over her and she looked outside and saw an egg with a blue egg on it fly by.

Zylphia slipped on her coat and her shoes, grabbed her cell phone and ran after her egg. "Makalo!" Zylphia yelled after the egg, she ended up running into Kukai and falling.

Zylphia groaned and rubbed her head before noticing Kukai "Oh Hi Kukai!" she greeted, getting up "Hey Z, where are you going in such a hurry?" he asked. Zylphia suddenly frowned "I was chasing after Makalo, my character that got the blue X on her; but she's probably already gone, I haven't seen her for weeks." She said sadly.

Kukai grinned at her "Oh come on Z! Don't get down! You don't look good with a frown." He said reasuringly. Zylphia smiled lightly "It's like your trying to rhyme for my benefit, anyway thanks Kukai. I really shouldn't get all depressed, it's not like she's gonna disappear or anything!" she said wth renewed vigor.

They walked and talked for a bit before Zylphia got a text from her mom and had to go and she began running off, waving goodbye to Kukai before turning a corner, Kukai gave her a thumbs up in return, which she grinned at.

**A Couple Days Later…**

Zylphia threw a ball at the wall while lying on her bed, her phone rang almost constantly while Ikuto; who was present this time, raised an eyebrow at her. "You really should answer your phone." He said, Zylphia shrugged.

"If it's that important they'll come over, I mean Yumi always finds my spare key since she's a ninja that pops up everywhere, you know; like you. Except she's not a pedophile about it." She said boredly.

Ikuto sighed "I'm not a pedophile, your just paranoid." He said defensively. Zylphia stopped throwing her ball at the wall and threw it at Ikuto instead; hitting him square in the face.

"Well I'll admit, your not acting like a pervert today; but you are a pedophile I mean you flirt with a twelve year old and a…um. I think I'm fourteen…" she said, muttering the last part slowly.

She then gave up and sat up on her head and grabbed her coat; "Anyhow, you can stay here and risk a bombarding of question from my brother or my mother, or you can come shopping with me for the supplies I require for my LFRFPP; your choice, I'm going." She said before walking out of her room, putting on her shoes and leaving the house.

Ikuto decided to go with her and bring her the shopping list she left behind, along with her wallet she left behind; Zylphia laughed nervously when he gave her the list and her wallet, he sighed and put his hands in his pockets. Zylphia glanced at him once or twice before she laughed quietly.

Ikuto raised an eyebrow; "What's so funny?" he asked, Zylphia just smiled back at him "Nothing; It's just you look so laid back, when your uniform is all covered in chains, it makes you look kind of gangster." She said, gesturing to his current aparrel.

Ikuto rolled his eyes "Whatever you say Zylphia, whatever you say." He said jokingly, Zylphia pursed her lips and glared at him "Don't get sarcastic with me." she said pointedly.

Zylphia made use of Ikuto by making him hold the basket while she picked out what she needed for the party; grabbing a(n) occasional fresh fruit or vegatable; which Ikuto raised an eyebrow at. She glared at him.

**Next Day...**

Zylphia finished setting up for the party and checked the time; she nodded at the time and went to the kitchen, gathering the fruits and vegatables she gathered the day before. She began cutting and slicing the vegatables while she boiled some water, she mixed and diced, throwing things into the water, along with spices and such.

The whole time she was smiled happily; perfectly content with what she was doing, her mom would pass and smile warmly, her sister sat at the breakfest bar in front of the stove, watching her sister with big eyes, smiling happily.

Some would even say she seemed 'sane' for once as she dropped food into the quickly changing soup, mixing it together as a sweet aroma filled the house.

Zylphia soon finished the soup with a final taste test, she washed her hands and put a lid on the pot just as the bell rung, her sister stuck her head over the pot and took a deep breath; she then gave her sister a thumbs up, Zylphia smiled at her sister and ran for the door.

Zylphia swung the door open and was greeted with a face full of platinum blonde hair and loud squealing "ZYLPHIA! WE'RE HERE!" Zylphia's friend Yumi screamed loudly, grinning.

All three of Zylphia's heads popped up as soon as the aroma of the soup Zylphia made entered their lungs, the darted towards the kitchen where Eveylen, Zylphia's little sister still resided at the Breakfest Bar.

"Zylphia, did you make your infamous soup?" All three asked in unison, Zylphia walked in and smiled, nodding "Yup! Just for the party!" she announced happily, they all got bowls and spoons in a flash.

Zylphia laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her head acting completely uncharacteristically, "Is it that good?" she asked curiously. Her friends nodded vigerously.

Eveylen watched as her sister's friends served themselves and sat down, she looked at her sister, "Can I have some too, sis?" she asked quietly, Zylphia smiled at her sister and nodded "Of course Eve!" she said, putting some of the soup in the bowl and placing it in front of her sister, handing her a spoon.

Eveylen smiled and took the spoon offered to her gladly "Thanks sis!" she said happily, Zylphia nodded and walked after her friends.

After a couple hours of talking and being retards they watched a couple movies and ate popcorn, and they all completely depleted the soup Zylphia had made in the vast time of an hour.

They all fell asleep scattered across Zylphia's room, Karina and Sorano were lying on the ground, laying across the room, practically taking up the whole floor while Zylphia slept on her bed normally with Yumi lying near the bottom, her head hanging off the bed.

**The Next Afternoon...**

Zylphia waved goodbye to her friends as she shut the door and went up to her room to clean up the mess her and her friends made the night before, she was making the bed when her hand bumped into something hard, she flipped up the cover and gasped, finding a light blue egg with a small pink heart in the middle of it.

Zylphia picked it up gently and held it in her hands, she smiled softly at it. She set it down just as Ikuto jumped in through the window. Ikuto's hands were in his pockets per usual and Yoru flloated next to him, Zylphia glared "You ruined the moment." she accused, he sighed "You know, it's not that drammatic." he said, gesturing to the egg on the bed.

Zylphia scooped up her Soon-To-Be Gaurdian Character's egg, and huffed "Whatever." she said, holding the egg protectively. Ikuto sat down "You know it was interesting." he said out of nowhere, Zylphia blinked and looked at him "What was?" she asked curiously.

"You, when you were cooking, you were like a completely different person." Ikuto said, even went as far as to smile slightly, Zylphia's face went red "Wh-ww-wwhat? I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT!" she yelled and she felt her egg shake and she blinked, looking at it with soft eyes "What's wrong?" she asked softly towards the egg of course.

The egg suddenly cracked open and a character with light blue eyes and light blue hair flew out, she had lightly tanned skin and she wore a pink dress with blue stockings and she had a pink heart clip in her hair, she also wore dark blue ballet flats on her feet.

She smiled at Zylphia, "Hello, my name is Saphire, I am your dream to be able to express your more calmer side, and being able to do things that make you happy more easily." she said happily.

Zylphia blinked, Ikuto stared at the character boredly, Saphire smiled sadly now, "When you said that it hurt me because It was against your dream, It was mean." she said, probably rhyming on purpose.

Zylphia sighed and rubbed her temples, "This character stuff sure is hard." she mumbled, Ikuto chuckled.


End file.
